In the Lion's Den With a Motherly Fox
by Tamashi-X-Tiggy
Summary: A sweet little tale of a fox, named Sai, and his pikachu, Hiroki, repaying a debt he believes he owes to an eevee. This story will most likely be 3 to 5 chapter and contain mostly fluff, sissying, and diapering.
1. In the Lion's Den With a Motherly Fox

**In the Lion's Den with a Motherly Fox**

"What?" Anthony asked, looking into Sai's tear streaked face as he squirmed lightly in the fox's arms." I thought you'd be happy to finally get me with no resistance."

Sai sniffled lightly, a few tear drops falling onto Anthony's head as he stiffly nodded. Sai held the little eevee to his chest and failed to fight back another sob. He felt warmth radiating throughout his entire being, flowing from where Anthony was held on his chest to the crown of his head and pads of his paws. The warmth had a tingle to it that just made Sai feel blissful. He tried to comfortably tighten his arms around the small, vulpine pokemon, and though he could tell he was probably hugging Anthony way too hard, Sai couldn't help it, he needed the comfort his favorite eevee was giving him right now.

_ "Gomenasai, Anthony-Dono, this won't ever happen again."_

Anthony looked around to see where the voice had come from, even with it not fully being English. Anthony understood it perfectly. He looked into Sai's face, the fox's eyes were closed and tears leaked from their corners almost as if he were grieving. Suddenly, Anthony understood and smiling cutey, he nuzzled Sai's chest gentle. When Sai finally looked down, Anthony was staring back up at him with the _"Sad Puppy" _look, his adorably-long ears drooping forward to add to the effect.

"Never happen again?" Anthony questioned, his eyes large and dishearteningly gloomy." But, then who's gonna crush me with warm hugs and then take care of me while I recover from being smothered in said affection?"

Sai gave a miniscule shrug, the edges of his muzzle twitching upwards." I g..guess I'll just h..have to..." Sai sniffled a bit and used his long bushy tail to dry his tears."...O.D. You on care today." Antony smirked, thought still teary, Sai's was atleast attempting the laughing grin he'd been looking for ever since he'd requested Sai babying him. The grin the seemed to define Sai, the one he always got when he saw something cute or someone he loved.

Anthony sighed in relief, both at being close to having the old Sai back and at Sai loosening his grip on the eevee's mid section. Sai shifted Anthony into the cradle of his arms and kissed the eevee kit on the forehead, which caused them both to blush a little at the intimacy of the action.

"Aw, that's soooooo sweeeeeet!" Hiroki swooned, causing both boys to jump. She giggled, her face lit up with the adorable grin she always wore in cute moments like these." Oh, Sorry. Did I interrupt something?"

Her grin only widened when the boys simultaneously rolled their eyes at her. It was obvious to both of them that she was glad that Sai was happy again and was eager to get back to her usual teasing of the two. Sai shook his head lightly and set Anthony on bed next to her. He stepped springily to the closet and with clumsy digits removed his jacket, which he then hung up.

"I'm gonna step out for a bit." Sai turned around and winked at Hiroki." You can keep Anthony company til I get back, kay, Kiki-chan?" Without waiting for Hiroki's retort at the taboo'd baby name, Sai blurred, leaving behind a slight after-image before disappearing altogether. Anthony gave Hiroki a questioning look to which she just shook her head and sighed exasperatedly as she snugged up to him.

It was a little while later that Anthony noticed Hiroki shooting him furtive glances when she thought he wasn't paying attention. He studied the somber, yet somehow still sullen look on her face. He could almost hear the tirade she was preparing for him in her head, hoping that his explanation would settle things.

"Hiroki, I-"

Hiroki held her paw up to silence him, her body rigid and her expression an unreadable mask. Before Anthony could grasp what was happening, the wind had been knocked out of him and his muzzle ached slightly. Hiroki was on top of him, her paw still raised after slapping him. Tears streamed from her glaring eyes like hail pounding on the roof of his heart.

"You're an absolute _ass_, Anthony!" Hiroki screeched, her tail twitching spatially as static snapped along the edges of her fur. She continued in a voice somewhere between hushed and whispered." You kissed me. Captivated me into loving you. Then scare me half to death by nearly getting _yourself_ killed." She got softer with each accusation, until soon she was no more than whispering.

Anthony seemed slightly fearful of her quieting voice." Please, calm-"

"I will _not_ calm down!" Hiroki snapped, her voice both a snarl and a hiss simultaneously. She looked livid with anger as she tried to sort out just what she wanted to tell him in her head. The silence in the room was like a very slowly dissipating smoke, thick and suffocating. It seemed like an eternity before either of them spoke again." I know what your going to say! It's not my fault you're in love. You wanted to protect us."

"But, its true!" Anthony replied desperately. It was hard for him to retort and Hiroki wasn't leave him very many footholds for argument." I'm in love with you,_ desperately, maddeningly so_."

It was quiet for a bit, Anthony figured that he'd placated Hiroki's anger or atleast stopped her scolding, but quite the opposite had happened." Then if that's true why didn't you act like it." Hiroki said softly. Her voice was cold and sharp, like being stabbed with a blizzard." When I say _LOVE _I don't mean how much you've done for me..." Hiroki dismissed irately."...Or how much I've done for you."

There was a silence as she gave Anthony time to digest that. She watched his frantic expression slowly inch toward annoyance. This was just an argument to him. He wasn't taking what she was saying-_what she felt_-into consideration. Hiroki didn't wanted to talk anymore, but she didn't feel that Anthony understood where her heart was on this matter." Instead of worrying about what you've done for me, maybe you should think out what you _could _have done _to_ me."

"Name a time when I haven't shown you my love for you." Anthony yipped indignantly. He was becoming slightly impatient with Hiroki. Though he knew she was just upset, it hurt him to hear her accuse him like this. He hoped to end this argument soon, before something regrettable was said. " I don't understand Hiroki, everything I did was for you, risking my life and all."

Hiroki shook her head, ears splayed in exasperation. _Why? Why couldn't he understand what she was trying to explain? _Fresh, hot tears began to roll down her face, splattering the shiny, red electrical pouches on her cheeks. _This was all becoming to much._ She couldn't think of what to say next, _couldn't cope_. It was quiet for a few moments more, before Anthony tried to offer her a small smile.

"Its a learning process." Anthony murmured soothingly in her ear." It'll take some time getting used to, but we'll get through it." The eevee smiled slightly, mistaking the shake of her head as the end of the situation, but it was not to end as he though it would.

"This is no good for me."

Anthony looked at Hiroki questioningly." What?" He asked. At first, he hadn't even been sure that it was her that had spoken, but since she was the only other one there it had to of been. The tone she used worried him. It was so listless and dry, seemingly filled with forfeit." What's not good for you?" He asked shakily.

One of Hiroki's fangs hung over her bottom lip as she chewed it, trying to decided how to put her feelings into words. She took a deep breath and released it in a heavy sigh. She cuddled back up to Anthony and shook her head." This relationship." She winced at the words as if they were teeth being pulled agonizingly slow. She looked as if she wanted to take it back, though it already seemed to late." I can't take it, being scared, being upset and mad. Its not good for me." As if to accent her point, the moon on Hiroki's stomach flickered feebly and went out, her attempt at moonlight failed. Sparks danced lightly from her cheeks but they were random and involuntary." I'm so worked up right now that my attacks won't even do right." Hiroki shook her head lightly and laid it on one of the pillows behind them." I just don't think I can be with you if I'm always worried about when you'll risk your life next and if you'll walk away with it the next time."

"Hiroki, please, don't make me bring out an old cliché." Anthony groaned, though for a second a smirk seemed to play at the edge of his lips, disappearing a moment after. He sighed, seeing Hiroki's less than amused glare at his comment. Sighing, he quoted," Well, tis' better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all."

"Bullshit." Hiroki muttered to herself, She wasn't sure if she was more angry with Anthony for risking his life like he did or the nonchalant, borderline dismissive way he was acting as she tried to talk with him about it."I'm _serious_ Anthony. _This_ is no _time_ for jokes."

Anthony's expression became stern, he looked intensely into Hiroki's eyes." Are you done yet?" He spoke in a tone that was strained between gentleness and irritation." Cause if you are then I'll tell you that I'd do that for you a thousand times over if I had to and you'd never be able to stop me, no matter what you said _or did_." His tone was gentle, yet absolute, holding an air of finality that stopped Hiroki from responding." You're the brightest star in my world and if I have to give up my life so that that star can keep shinning, then so be it. It just me, both how I was raised and who I truly am."

Hiroki stared dumbly, speechless with emotion. The tears that rolled down her face seemed to shine, brightened by the love she now felt. She grabbed Anthony by the fluffy mane around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss, their muzzles almost dancing together. They were like that for a few seconds, before Hiroki ran out of air. Pulling away, she laughed at the stunned look on Anthony's face as he lay under her. She pulled him up again, this time the muzzles were mere inches apart." If you ever scared me like that again and live, I'll kill you myself." She growled playfully, giving his cheek a loving lick.

"I'll keep that in mind." Anthony replied hazily, nuzzling her as he tried to recapture the loving, relaxed mood they'd had before the argument.


	2. Burping and Baby Clothes

It wasn't too much after that they both felt an oddly familiar rushing sensation and glanced up to see Sai smiling at the two them. Hiroki glared at him, annoyed at his timing and also slightly suspicion of it. Anthony merely rolled his eyes and asked," You caught all of the didn't you?" Sai's only response was to sit on the bed and scoop the eevee into the cradle of his arms as he dug a bottle out of babybag he'd brought with him. The fox chuckled lightly, sensing that through his telltale smirk and the amused gleam in his own eyes the little eevee could tell he had set the whole thing up.

Sai plopped the bottle he held in Anthony's mouth, stopping any further questions as he began suckling. The eevee's eyes widened as he tasted the cool "Moo Moo" milk and Sai giggled as a very light blush began to form under Anthony's thin, beige cheek fur. Sai smiled as Anthony's eyes closed, murring in comfort as he drained the bottle. Sai had to fight to hold back a snicker, since through his empathy he could obviously feel happiness, security, and even love radiating from his favorite eevee in waves.

"You're too adorable like this, Aka-chan." Sai cooed softly, looking at Anthony with a warm, radiant smile." Its so sweet of you to do this just for me." He began to hum a familiar, comforting tune, while rocking the gently. A odd pang of heartache came over Sai, almost as if sensing someone else's emotions. Though it was very unlike the norm for his Empathic ability, it seemed more like like true empathy. It felt as if he had an strong echo of love and regret, with a tinge of longing in the back ground.

It took him a moment to register it but finally, he turned gave a small wink to Hiroki as figured that these were thoughts left over from the earlier exchange as well as her feeling for Anthony at the moment. He couldn't exactly explain why, but all those feelings left him with a desire to sing." _Do you know what your mean to me? A precious pearl, you're the air that I need to breath. I love you more and more each day and with me you'll stay."_

Sai scooted to the middle of the bed and crossed his legs "Indian" style. He now had Anthony laying in his lap curled lightly against his stomach. Hiroki smiled and moved closer to them, she sat in front of Sai and reach a paw out to lightly rub Anthony's tummy as he suckled on the almost drained bottle. A few second later it was empty, and Sai smirked as he felt a subtle tinge of disappointment from the eevee. He would definitely _never _admit that. He placed an arm under Anthony's bottom (noting that it was already kinda squishy) and supported his back with a hand, gently laying the vulpine pokemon's head on his shoulder. Light as goose down, he began patting Anthony's back, pausing every little while to slowly rub in circles.

Sai rocked back and forth slightly as he did this, smiling as Anthony's murring increased at the comfort of them being so close. A minute or so later, Sai jumped as the bed seemed to shake when Anthony let out a rather loud," UUUURRRPP!" The eevee's blush seemed to have spread from his cheeks to entire face as Sai looked at him. With a smiled, he set the blushing Anthony down on the bed, where Hiroki instantly glomped him and liked his cheek lovingly.

"Dang, that was a big one, Anthie-chan." Sai asked, trying not to giggled at the dazed look in his eyes."so how do you feel so far?"

Anthony's shook his head lightly to clear it and smile nervously." I feel ok." Anothny replied, before adding a mumbled," A little better actually."

Sai couldn't help but giggle at that. Well, that, and the fact that his temporary kit had soaked his diaper nearly to the point of leaking during that burp. He pet Anthony's rear with a wet squish and giggled some more." Well, I guess I need to change my baby now so he won't get a rash." When Anthony scowled, Sai smirked and added," Or end up flooding the suite."

Anthony only huffed cutely and laid back on the mat Sai seemingly produced out of nowhere." Ya know, getting flustered or pouty only makes you look cuter." Hiroki only smirked when Anthony directed a blushing glare her way. Sai chuckled at the two and popped the tapes on the eevee's diaper and grabbed a few wipes. He make quick work of cleaning Anthony up and soon had the evolution pokemon taped into a new, nursery-print diaper, speckled in various moon and star shapes, all in pastel colors. Sai reached into to the babybag and retrieved a transparent pair of plastic pants, which he slipped over Anthony's diaper, giving the front a pat." All done, Anthie-chan." Sai cooed, smiling to himself as a thought struck him. He didn't think about it for long, before his smile twisted into a mischievous, playful smirk. He turned to look at Hiroki, the crescent mooned pikachu smiling down at Anthony.

"Hey, Hiroki, since it is how you two started, and you've just passed another milestone, why don't you celebrate by joining in with him." Sai winked at Anthony from over her head, and the eevee smiled back, looking at Hiroki with a child-like begging in his eyes. The display was soon too much for Hiroki's heart to resist and after a few moments, the pikachu shook her head and sighed. It was an exasperated, yet resigned sound and Sai suspected that she'd known the whole time that she'd give in

" Fine! Fine!" Hiroki relented.

She had a look of awkwardness and slight embarrassment on her face as Anthony moved off of the mat to allow Sai to place her on it. She glared up at her long time brother. Her voice was more shrill than usual, likely because of how flustered and shy she was feeling." If this comes back to bite me, I'll zap you into next millennium." Sai nodded silently. This was worth it.

Sai felt that he'd antagonized the rodent pokemon enough and refrained from teasing her, though it didn't stop her from blushing as he laid a peculiar-looking blue diaper under her. The pillowy garment had design that looked similar to denim jeans, though it was still obviously a diaper. Sai had figured from when his mom usually cubbed them, that Hiroki like to be the older baby, so he thought it was cute to used these diapers his mom had bought just for that purpose.

Anthony nodded approvingly at Hiroki and then turned to Sai with a grin, though it had a slightly wary undertone." What's next on our agenda for the night?" He wasn't sure what to think when Sai's expression changed from deep thought to sure and amused.

"How much do you like to be dressed up?" Sai asked offhandedly, though he was using his empathy to taste Anthony's mood as well as to check for lies.

"Tonight, I love it." Anthony answered, almost like an automatic response. Sai felt a small, kinda ticklish flutter in his head and rose an eyebrow. In an indescribable way, it delighted him to sense that this was not necessarily a lie, but more like Anthony was undecided on how he felt about the subject. " So, is that what you were thinking?" His tone was slightly apprehensively and Sai felt his muzzle curl into a knowing smile.

Sai ignored Anthony's second statement, focusing on his first with narrowed eyes and a smirk." You don't _completely_ believe that." The words were almost bored, except for the teasing edge they had to them. He felt Anthony's annoyance as the eevee rolled his eyes, Sai thought he was much more modern than Hiroki gave him credit for.

"Zoe liked to dress me up in some cute outfits and even Nathaniel dressed me up on occasion."He admitted, his blush seeming to intensify as he spoke. Hiroki giggled and leaned against him, obvious amused, if not a bit worried her self. Her's was from experience with dress up though." Though that was as a knight more than anything, but that's beside the point. I'm doing this for you."

Sai gave a clicking chuckle and the sound reverberate off the roof of his closed muzzle as he nodded." Oh, I know why you're doing this." The fox trainer shook his head slightly and shrugged at the small, vulpine pokemon." I was just asking cause I was curious. Never said it would affect my decision one way or another." Anthony rolled his eyes, Hiroki laughed. They were so cute when they contrasted one another like that.

Sai reach beside the bed and grabbed the diaper bag, sitting it beside him. He snapped a snapped a finger, suddenly, and beginning looking through it. A few moment later, he glanced up at Anthony and nodded to himself before going back to his search. Sai thought for a second. Anthony was roughly the same size as him in his eevee form. Smiling, he pulled another bag he'd brought with him onto the bed, producing a sleeper from it. The garment was mostly black but the mittens and footed parts where an off white color. Dotted across most of the sleeper were stars made of fabric that had a metallic-rainbow-coloring, it even had a huge star on the back centered around the tail and covering the butt. Sai giggled to himself, this was one that Izuri, his eccentric bunny of a mother, had bought him recently, probably just to take a picture in.

Anthony knew what Sai was thinking as soon as the fox looked at him. The eevee scooted closer, his expression oddly curious, though the underlying wariness was still there. Once he was close enough, Sai gently took his paws and began guiding them each into the arms and legs of the sleeper. He leaned down to toward the the eevee when Anthony motioned for him too.

"I was a little worried at first..." Anthony trailed of so he could lick Sai's cheek softly."...but I love it, Sai-Sai."


End file.
